Running To Freedom
by NewMumCreativeWriter
Summary: When two brothers aged 8 and 10 run from there Abusive father they find themselves in a sea port navy city, now squatting in a derelict pub, keeping ahead of the police, social services, Aurors and Albus Dumbledore. Being rewritten!
1. intro

Harry potter was adopted at the tender age if 2, he was loved and cared for by his adopted mother, father and older brother until the age of 8 when his adoptive mother was killed.

It's now upto Harry and his brother to go it alone, being one step ahead of their abusive father, aurors, social services and one albus Dumbledore...


	2. Chapter 1

Wincing as the walls vibrated under the force of the impact he scooted backwards until he felt his back

Pressing against cool steel, small hand pressed against his ears in attempt to dull the sounds of yelling, the sound of braking glass against wood silenced the world as though it help abated breath.

Fast footsteps of small feet against stairs quickly followed, green eyes watched as the brass handle of the door was pushed down, sucking in a breath as a dark brown head followed by a slim frame squeezed through the small gap only to throw the door closed, twin blue eyes stared at one another, silence except the ticking clock before the smaller framed boy rushed to his feet only to collide with his brothers "It'll be okay, were be okay. we gotta be righ'?"

Night fell softly around the city as lamps automatically lit making the streets glow; curtains were drawn closed locking out the dark yet secretly allowing the nightmares to be locked away within families' life.

A gentle shook a slim shoulder woke the youngest from his slumber, blinking tiredly as he slowly sat up he blearily looked at his eldest brother, "hush, pack some clothing and stuff and quick Harry" the eldest whispered hap-hazzerdly as he pulled on a ratty blue jumper

"Why?" Harry youngest brother whispered in the same soft tone as he nibbled his lower lip "we're leaving'" was all the eldest said as he pulled open the door and squeezed out the room leaving the room empty except his heavy breathing.

Scooting he quickly dropped to his knees upon the hard wood floor and grabbed a ratty dark green backpack, quickly getting to his knees the child thought for a moment, glancing around the bare room the child knew then that he wouldn't miss it, shrugging the child quickly began to move, gathering what clothing and few belongings he would need.

As the minutes ticked be he began to worry, packed were his jeans, t-shirts and jumpers, a few trinkets from his mama and papa (when he wasn't drunk) with a sigh he glanced at the door worrying his lower lip.

"Let's go" the eldest voice carried though the door as he opened it with force only to stop it with his foot, what felt like forever where mere moments,

"What you get?" questioned Harry as he watched the eldest push a wallet and envelope into his own navy blue backpack "stuff, now you packed?" a nod "you ready?" a second nod "right let's go"

Pulling the door closed the squeak of the hinges made the eldest wince, he silently prayed to whatever god was listening they could get away safe, grasping his younger brothers hand he trotted down the empty dawn braking street, the early birds could be heard greeting the world, a sound of the dumpster drivers trucks could be heard a few streets away, strangely enough that made the eldest more edgy.

With determination the eldest set his sights for the town centre and freedom, after a half hour trek along silent streets, murky alleyways and short cuts the two boys saw their goal, the train station. "We aren't gonna get a ticket" the youngest muttered looking up at his brother with a puzzled look, "aye, not by ourselves, but we can get someone to get us one"

Harry frowned looking around the nearly deserted train station "who?" the eldest found himself grinning as he tugged his younger brother's arm towards a sleeping passenger in waiting "a mate" the eldest 'put on' an accent sounding more northern almost Manqunion accent, a muttered curse came from the sleeping stranger who seemed in his early twenties, by the rucksack he was a student possibly on a gap year and a huge man united fan, growling in frustration the eldest poked the dirty blonde in the head making the male swipe out, with quick thinking the eldest yanked his brother out of harms reach "stupid idea" he muttered the eldest nodded in agreement, biting his lower lip he studied the elder male.

Within moments a cheeky grin graced his lips as he reached down and yanked the males' jacket and watched the unnamed male topple off the bench "Morning" the youngest chipper voice was the greeted the males ears as he groaned and sat up slowly.

"That was easy" harry grinned as he clambered onto the seat as the eldest pulled the sliding compartment door and locked it, with a huff the eldest then slipped his backpack and settled onto the train compartment floor, "only cause he wanted to go back to sleep brother, otherwise we'd still be on the platform" he muttered as he found himself lurching forward as the train began to move, catching himself he sat next to his brother with less difficulty, "point, still say the guy was a idiot..."

"Polite and helpful idiot"

"Yea...but still a idiot!" the eldest struggled agreeing silently as he turned to face his brother and helped him remove his own pack, sighing silently the eldest watched as the trees greeted them once the town passed by "where we going?" the youngest asked as he doodled on a napkin, "seaport...well Portsmouth, I heard mama once say it was nice there...we're be safe there, hidden there" the eldest spoke as though to re-sure himself, "papa won't find us there?" the eldest looked down at Harry with determined eyes "no, never, I won't allow that bastard to find us" the youngest stared at the cool hazel eyes before nodding slowly "okay" he chirped before grinning ear to ear and continued to doodle upon a scrap piece of paper.

Silence lingered except the sound of crayon upon napkin for a close hour until the elder brother shifted slightly, "if you could pick a name what would it be?" Harry potter looked up slightly as he frowned biting his lower lip "dunno...you?" he asked unsure of his own idea "Tobias, mama once said I was to be named Tobias if papa didn't get his way" Harry smiled brightly as he studied his elder brother, he was right he looked like a 'Tobias' "Remy, I like Remy like outta the X-men, harry potter never suited me anyways" he giggled softly though his eyes studied his brother, Now named Tobias looked to his brother smiling slightly which grew with each thought "aye, you're a Remy alright, a right Gambit and trouble maker" both began giggling as they tossed around sire-names they could use..

Remy now newly named watched as the trees flew by, the sun slowly set over the horizon it reminded the small brown haired child as he yawned they had been travelling all day, glancing over to his newly dubbed brother Tobias he watched as the older boy counted the money from their fathers wallet and envelope, Tobias had voiced he hoped there so called father wouldn't figure his wallet was miss till a few days passed, that way it was easy to clear out his father's cards and max out the credit card, for if a ticket teller was dense enough to sell to children with help from a student, then maybe more adults were just as dense?

As the train pulled up into another stop Remy sighed, Tobias had said six more stops after the last one so with a sigh the smaller boy curled up on the seat as he watched Tobias continuing counting. He dreamt of their mama cuddling them, whispering secrets of happiness, telling stories as they were tucked up in bed.

A jerk of his shoulder had Remy blinking away sleepy dust, "where here, come on" Tobias grinned as he finished packing away what few things he had brought out of is rucksack, within mere moments two young boys were seen running through Portsmouth Harbour train station towards the France ferry port.


End file.
